Favorite
by Seylin
Summary: Luka finds his favorite. Slash. Mpreg. Embry/OC.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Pairing**: Jasper/Seth  
**Prompt**: Visit

* * *

Seth and Jasper sat on the couch, Seth between Jasper's legs with his head resting on Jasper's shoulder, as they watched their four year old play with his new train set. A fire burned cheerily in the fireplace and the Christmas tree was lit up, presents scattered, now open, under it. It was comfortable, warm and content feeling.

None of them were expecting the knock at the door.

Seth and Jasper shared a look before they both shrugged and Seth got up. Luka was already getting to his feet to follow his Daddy to the door. "Who is it?" Seth asked, his hand on the doorknob. Luka held onto his loose jeans, hiding behind him but also curious about who was on the other side of the door.

"A Christmas surprise!"

Seth's eyes widened and he opened the door. "Mom!" He exclaimed. Sue laughed and pulled Seth into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we had planned to be here for Christmas but our flight got delayed. I wanted to see my grandson!" Sue looked down and spied Luka peeked out from around Seth. "Hi sweetheart."

Luka hid behind Seth, having only seen his grandmother a handful of times and most of those he didn't remember. Seth reached down and ran his fingers through Luka's hair. "Don't hide baby, you remember Grandma Sue don't you?" Luka shook his head and Seth picked him up. "He'll warm up to you, don't worry. Who's 'we'?"

"Leah and Emmett didn't want me traveling alone so I asked Embry to come with me. He's getting the bags, is it alright if we stay for a couple of days?"

Jasper appeared then. "Of course you're welcome. It's wonderful to see you again Sue," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sue gave him a quick hug before he went out to help Embry and Seth led her into the living room.

"Luka, why don't you show Grandma Sue your new train set?" Seth questioned. Luka gave Sue a slightly weary look but she smiled and he returned it, sliding out of Seth's arms to the floor. He started telling her about all the parts and the make believe story he had been in the middle of when the knock had come.

Seth watched them with a smile, looking back at the door as Embry and Jasper came in. "Long time no see Embry," Seth stated, hugging the other shifter when he had set the bags he was carrying down.

Embry chuckled. "Much too long Seth." Embry was one of the few shifters who had not found their imprint in La Push. He could have stopped shifting and lived a normal life… but Embry had never been like the rest of his pack. One of the reasons he had agreed to accompany Sue was in hopes that maybe, just maybe, he would find his imprint by traveling. His eyes traveled over the parts of the house he could see. The outside was covered in snow but in Embry's opinion it looked like a cottage from a Thomas Kinkaid painting; he imaged in the spring and summer it was covered in flowers. "You have a beautiful house."

Seth grinned widely. "Thanks Em, its home."

Embry's eyes landed on a worn teddy bear sitting near the fireplace. "Hey… is that…?"

Seth followed his gaze but it was Jasper who answered. "Yes, that is the teddy bear you sent when Luka was born. It's his favorite toy, he takes it everywhere."

Embry smiled and for the first time looked at Luka. Everything shifted, gravity meant nothing, and the only thing that mattered was Luka. Embry was aware of Seth and Jasper looking at him but he couldn't take his eyes away from Luka. As if he felt Embry's gaze on him, Luka turned to look up at them. Golden eyes met Embry's brown ones and he just stared.

After a moment Luka took a deep breath and got to his feet. He grabbed his teddy bear and came over to Emrby, who kneeled so that he could be eye level with Luka. Luka held his teddy bear to his chest, the head of the bear came to just under his nose and he took a deep breath before lowering the bear. Leaning closer to Embry, Luka sniffed the air between them. "You smell like my teddy," he stated.

"I sent you that teddy," Embry said.

"He's my favorite."

Embry smiled. "I'm glad, has he kept you company?"

Luka nodded. "I tell teddy all my secrets."

"Maybe you'll tell me a few?"

Luka looked down at his teddy and then back up at Embry. "Maybe… y'know… you could be my favorite too."

"I would like that."


End file.
